


Subconscious

by xXx_bloodyrose_xXx



Category: Unit AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx/pseuds/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's subconscious is very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconscious

Subconscious

"…He's been asleep for almost eighteen hours, Drew. Are you sure we shouldn't call a doctor or something?"

"No, don't worry," the black hair boy replied, not even looking at his sleeping beau—who had come in at one o'clock on their movie night, sat down, and had been out cold since then. "He does this sometimes." When his friends gave him either stern or disbelieving looks, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine. But ya won't see me at all tomorrow—and maybe the next day."

Cambell rolled his eyes. "It can't be that bad. I mean, look—"

"No, no, you'll see," Drew cut in. "It'll take a few minutes, but he'll wake up, I promise." He sighed loudly in frustration, then turned and straddled the slumbering blonde's lap. "Oh Arthur…"

Arthur turned his head away and grumbled but didn't awaken.

Drew smiled a little and brushed his lips against the older boy's ear. "Arthur, I need you. …I need to feel you touching me…" When the blonde tilted his head closer to his mouth, he couldn't help a quite moan. "Well, if you're not gonna help me, I'll just go up to our room, take off all my clothes, and touch myself. You just stay down here and sleep while I touch myself. Okay?"

A few moments later, Arthur's eyes snapped open. He blinked at the ceiling for a moment before glancing around. Once he saw who was there, he stood up and began toward the stairs. "You all should go. Drew will call you… sometime…"

"…Whoa. I didn't think anyone's subconscious was that good," Garlic stated after a moment.

"Well, it is Arthur," Anna replied, shrugging slightly. "We better go before we hear something we don't want to."

"…Yeah, let's go." Aimee said.

"Nyee! Arthur!"

"OH MY GOD RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Aimee shrieked, sprinting for the door.


End file.
